Middlemist: Doomblood
Plot 2089: An imperialistic world is now earth. There are two empires ruling earth and they are the New Roman Empire and the Shu Zhang Empire. The New Roman Empire has conquered all of the Americas and Europe and Russia. The Shu Zhang Empire has conquered All of Africa, Australia and the rest of Asia. Anartica is now a barren wasteland at its hottest. It was declared unhospitable by scientists, but 10,000 freedom fighters went there and was called outcasts and Anartica is now called Exile. Aliyah ben Yitzak, the son of Yitzak ben Ya'kov is now a freedom fighter in the middle east where all the Jewish outcasts have been sent. It is now to be a battleground to see which empire will win and he is now the determiner of the future when he is given the Middlemist, a legendary weapon said to give the user full control of the entire Doomblood army, a dormant army of mechanical soldiers deep beneath the dunes of the Sahara. He must now cast out his name and become Adam. Characters Aliyah ben Yitzak - The main Progontist of the story. His jewish heritage has earned him the title of outcast and was sent into the Middle east along with the other Jewish folk. He has always hated the two empires for all his life for the battle is between Christianity and Bhuddism. His father taught him the martial arts that he had learned from China at the Soo Sung Sing Temple deep in the Xian La mountains. He had learned a lot and was able to fend for himself. Soon, he would learn from his mother the arts of the Samurai for she had learned from his uncle who right now is a freedom fighter in Japan. He would then witness the death of his father and the raping of his mother by the general of the Archadian Squad. He was then sent into a coma after witnessing General Ganas and Commander Leva burned their village. He woke up with thebullet in his head five years later, bent on revenge. He then heard of the Middlemist from a woman claiming to be Eve. Telling him to cast aside his name and call himself Adam once more. He must defeat the two empires at Israel and fortify god's army on earth. Aliyah casted out his name and became Adam. He then travelled south into Shu Zhang Empire and made it for the Sahara. There he found an ancient temple in the middle of the desert and used the weapon to awaken the entire army. The Middlemist then became one with him and he was then knocked into a coma, but one he may never wake up from. Eve/Lilith - The Antagonist of the story and the angel that sits on the left of god. Eve is actually an ancient demon in disguise, Lilith who deceived god with the greatest of feat in order to gain existence. She was given order to purge the world of the two empires, but she stole the Middlemist from the Hall of the Signet in the palace of heaven. God was furious at her, but could do nothing for the weapon could destroy the world. She commanded Aliyah, who was a perfect target because he lost his family long ago and wanted revenge, was chosen in the wakening of the Doomblood, an ancient army made to end the world and not purge it. Upon doing so, the Doomblood has awokened and because she was given the gift of control at the beinning of time, she controlled the Middlemist and led the destruction of the world. Because of this, she had also constructed the Palace of Baal where she will ressurect Satan and evil shall rule the world. 23 years later, Satan rules the world and seven billion people are around. The Doomblood has been transformed into everyday warriors who eliminate Christians and bring about the many things that people fear. She is now the top General in Satan's army and leads 230,000 legions. When she finds out about the angels and the Saints, she is troubled for she didn't anticipate this. She sent the Doombloods to destroy them. As it turns out, they are too powerful and the Doombloods loses five soldiers. She is even more scared than before. She then sends her legions and found out that the angels are actually Mechanical suits of armor that gives the saints, humans the powers of the Doombloods. She then freaks out and tells Satan all about this and he tells her don't worry. Satan then sends her out and told her to tell the other Generals, "Operation Pierce". She was then killed by Satan and was buried with her feet out of the ground. She was then ressurected as Lilith once more. She was more Sociopathic than before and was very powerful. She then wreaked havoc on the Angels and brought them to her knees. She then developed a relationship with Satan and commited 47 sins and the seven deadly sins in three years. She was then assigned to eliminate the rest of the angels, but discovers they have massed to a huge size of more than 782,000 legions. Other Characters Story Chapter one - Sand Blossoms Chapter two - Murderer! Chapter three - Five years... Chapter four - Adam and Eve... Chapter five - Betrayal Chapter six - God's witless Chapter seven - Lilith takes control Chapter eight - Satan's power Chapter nine - The Angels Fight Back Chapter ten - God's Awakening Related articles * Write a title here * Write a title here Category:Write a category here